1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a printing apparatus capable of changing the print format when outputting print data.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, printing apparatuses such as laser printers have one page of print data kept in an image buffer until new text data is sent from a receiving buffer of a built-in RAM. Some printers take advantage of this state in offering a reprinting function, whereby the same print data most recently printed is reprinted easily. The reprinting function is initiated by a simple key operation on the side of the printer independently of the host computer so as to reprint the contents of the print data currently held in the image buffer.
Printers having the above capability need only let themselves be operated in a simplified manner when reprinting the most recently printed data in a short time. There is no need to have the print data processed by or sent from the host computer repeatedly.
However, it may happen that the operator, having looked at the printout sheet, wants to have the same contents reprinted using a different font or in a different print layout. This poses a problem for conventional printers.
Where print data needs to be reprinted, not with the contents thereof modified but after a simple change in print format such as the use of a different font, the printer with the conventional reprinting function still requires its host computer to supply it with the same print data after setting the desired font. Thus, it takes time to obtain the desired printout, with the operator having to perform additional steps to execute the reprint-related operation.